Te quiero, Boomer
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Boomer recibe notas anónimas. Tiene una admiradora secreta. ¿Alguien tiene idea de quién pueda ser? (Los Capítulos son notas) Última nota (de todas): 7 de septiembre de 2015. "Historia" concluida.
1. Te quiero, Boomer

A Boomer comienzan a llegarle unas notas.

Nadie sabe quién las manda.

Ella no quiere ser descubierta.

 _¿Quién es la admiradora secreta de Boomer?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

¡Hey! Hola, publicaré el primer capítulo (la primera nota) en la brevedad. Serán diarias... hasta que pase algo... si me llego a tardar en subir la nota, diré por qué... en la nota, aunque no creo que me ausente.

Los capítulos serán cortos porque, vamos, son notas.

Espero les guste la historia.

Evitaré poner "notas de autora" en los capítulos para que no se vea mal...

Otra cosa ¿Quién creen que le manda las notas a Boomer? Porque para ser sincera, aún no decido quién lo hará...

Gracias por leer. xx.- Ustedes decidirán quién será la admiradora... solo comenten el nombre de la PPG :) ¡Adiós!


	2. 18 de mayo de 2015

_Lunes 18 de mayo de 2015_

No sabes quién soy, pero yo sí sé quién eres. Eres el rubio más lindo de toda la escuela. Lástima que no soy nadie para ti. En fin… yo quiero que sepas que tienes una admiradora secreta xx.


	3. 19 de mayo de 2015

_Martes 19 de mayo de 2015_

Te observé, admito que sin querer, cuando leíste la nota al ingresar al comedor, la táctica que me dio una de mis amigas de verdad funcionó… pero no me gustó que te rieras… eso me lo esperaba de Butch, pero nunca de ti.


	4. 20 de mayo de 2015

_Miércoles 20 de mayo de 2015_

¡Bien! Ahora no te burlaste, y eso me gustó… bueno, no te vi leer la nota, pero me dijeron que no lo hiciste, sino que más bien asentiste con la cabeza y guardaste mi nota en tu mochila. Lindo detalle. Me agrada que hayas recapacitado. Hasta mañana, Boomer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Maldita nota de autora:** Publiqué un fic llamado **"¿Una admiradora?"** que es lo que piensa Boomer acerca de las notas... bueno... si quieren la leen :) Un beso, gracias por leer esta historia.


	5. 21 de mayo de 2015

_Jueves 21 de mayo de 2015_

Boomer… me gusta mucho tu nombre. Tus padres debieron de haber tenido un buen gusto al escogerlo. Estoy segura de que si descubrieras el mío te reirías en mi cara. En fin, te queda muy bien el nombre "Boomer". Quizás esa sea otra razón por la que te quiera.


	6. 22 de mayo de 2015

_Viernes 22 de mayo de 2015_

Me gustaría saber qué sentirías al saber quién soy… por lo que vi ayer, y esta vez sí fue intencional, sonreíste de una manera muy animada al tomar mi nota y guardarla rápidamente en tu mochila, porque no la leíste, parecías apurado pero en fin… esa misma sonrisa era la que le dedicabas a Melissa, tu ex novia… si creías que la persona que se dedicaba a dejarte estas notas era Melissa, pues te equivocas, yo no sería tan idiota como para terminar con alguien tan valioso como tú (Wow, esta nota creo que fue la más larga que te he escrito). En fin, espero pases un lindo fin de semana con tus hermanos, amigos y familia. Sinceramente, voy a extrañarte mucho, pero no es como si nunca lo hiciese… aunque nunca haya hablado contigo en persona, te paso extrañando. Adiós, Boomer. Te dejaré una próxima nota el lunes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta el lunes.


	7. 25 de mayo de 2015

_Lunes 25 de mayo de 2015_

¡Hola, Boomer! Espero hayas disfrutado tu fin de semana. En lo personal yo lo hice, pero pensé mucho en ti… y vaya, una de mis hermanas lo notó. Oops, creo que no debí escribir eso, borrarlo no es una opción porque se vería feo y hacer una nota nueva no sería muy lindo (Rayos, divago demasiado). Aunque no soy la única chica que tiene hermanas, creo que hay más de 500 chicas en la escuela y de ellas, más de 300 tendrá hermanas. Me desvié el tema. Bueno, te vi ingresar a la escuela con tu mochila azul tapizada en parches de bandas rock y punk. Tienes buen gusto, Boomer, una de mis hermanas escucha las mismas bandas que tú.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cualquier duda, dejen un review, contestaré sus preguntas. Si no, vayan a mi perfil de Fanfiction. xx.- Nos leemos mañana.


	8. 26 de mayo de 2015

_Martes 26 de mayo de 2015_

¡Hola! Te vi sonreír al leer mi nota ayer. Dios, tu sonrisa es para morirse. Ojalá algún día tú pudieses sonreírme así. Te quiero, Boomer.


	9. 27 de mayo de 2015

_Miércoles 27 de mayo de 2015_

Una de mis hermanas me dijo que debía por lo menos decirte algo sobre mí… pero no estoy segura de hacerlo, aunque si quieres saber algo… no voy en tu clase.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por las 500 visitas :)


	10. 28 de mayo de 2015

_Jueves 28 de mayo de 2015_

Ayer no viniste a clases, de igual modo había decidido dejarte una nota… sorpresa que Butch abrió tu casillero y se llevó la nota, ojalá te haya alegrado el día (Y por favor que no la haya leído).

Al decirte que no iba a en tu clase, miraste a todas las chicas de los cursos menores (puedo ser menor o de tus clases paralelas, no sé, no sé). Te vi hacer deporte ayer en la tarde (curioso, no vienes a clases pero de igual modo viniste a jugar una partida de soccer), aunque no me quedé a ver el partido, solamente pasé por ahí. Te veías condenadamente sexy.


	11. 29 de mayo de 2015

_Viernes 29 de mayo de 2015_

Genial. Es viernes. Significa que no te veré hasta el lunes ¡Oye! ¿En serio crees que aunque te demores un siglo en sacar tus libros y cuadernos seré tan tonta como para ir a poner la nota cuando estés cerca? (Por si te lo preguntabas, esa fue la táctica que me dio una de mis amigas, poner la nota cuando tú estés lo suficientemente lejos) ¡Idiota! Inclusive… nunca sabrás en qué horario pongo las notas… ¡Ten un lindo fin de semana! (Perdón por llamarte idiota, no lo dije en serio)

PD: Gracias por sonreír cada vez que lees las notitas, me gusta hacerte sonreír.


	12. 1 de junio de 2015

_Lunes 1 de junio de 2015_

¡Hola Boomer! Solo quería decirte que… me encanta la forma en la que peinas tu cabello… aunque me duele a más no poder la forma en la que miras a Melissa… pareciese como que aún no superas su ruptura… Lo siento. Pero más siento que el viernes hayas estado feliz junto con su compañía y que hoy… ella ni siquiera te hable. Yo no haría eso.


	13. 2 de junio de 2015

_Martes 2 de junio de 2015_

¡Dios! ¡Me dejaste una nota en la puerta de tu casillero! ¡Qué emoción! Aunque solo dijese _"¿Quién eres?"_ es algo que voy a atesorar por el resto de mi vida… o más bien por el resto que dure mi loco enamoramiento hacia ti… y espero que de verdad dure (Creo que eso fue algo sicópata). Hasta la próxima nota xx.


	14. 3 de junio de 2015

_Miércoles 3 de junio de 2015_

Hoy saldremos de vacaciones, y eso no es algo que me guste mucho… a decir verdad me da algo de lástima. No podré verte hasta fines de agosto… ¡Y yo no quiero eso! Sin embargo… sé que esta no será mi última nota. No te asustes, pero ya sé dónde vives… digamos que Brick una vez me invitó a una fiesta en tu casa. Y sí, sí fui, pero no creo que puedas recordar con todas las chicas que hablaste. Fueron muchas… incluso cruzaste palabras conmigo. Boomer, pasa unas lindas vacaciones. Voy a extrañarte y espero extrañes mis notas en tu casillero… Aunque si quieres hacerle honores a tus calificaciones que son altísimas… revisarías el buzón de tu casa todos los días a las 11pm desde mañana. Un beso xx. Tu admiradora secreta.


	15. 4 de junio de 2015

_Jueves 4 de junio de 2015_

Si estás leyendo esta nota, significa que sí revisaste tu buzón a las 11pm. Te dije que te iba a dejar notas, y esta es la prueba de ello. Ha pasado un día y no he dejado de pensar en el lindo cabello rubio que voy a extrañar por todas mis vacaciones. En este primer día de vacaciones, me deshice de muchas cosas de la escuela. ¡En septiembre empezamos nuestro último año! Y ahora te digo, sí, voy en una de tus dos clases paralelas ¿Ventaja para ti al yo decirte eso? Descartas a todas las chicas menores. ¿Ventaja para mí? No soy la única chica con más de una hermana.


	16. 5 de junio de 2015

_Viernes 5 de junio de 2015_

¡Te vi andando en bicicleta! ¡No puedo estar más feliz! ¡Te vi! ¡Te vi! ¡Te vi! Cada vez creo que te quiero más…


	17. 8 de junio de 2015

_Lunes 8 de junio de 2015_

Quise escribirte el fin de semana… pero esos días son mis días en familia, y aunque mis ganas por ir a tu casa y dejarte una nota eran inmensas… no podía hacer nada. De todas maneras… te quiero, Boomer.


	18. 9 de junio de 2015

_Martes 9 de junio de 2015_

Te vi con Melissa ayer… y precisamente caminando de la mano… No quise decir nada porque tenía toda la fe en que el chico al que vi no eras tú, pero alguien me lo confirmó… ¿Volvieron? Si es así… creo que esta será la última nota que te dejaré.


	19. 10 de junio de 2015

_Miércoles 10 de junio de 2015_

Aunque no sirva de mucho… y es muy probable que como ya volviste con Melissa –porque los vi besándose– no leas esta nota. No te diré mi nombre, no por miedo a tus hermanos, a decir verdad tus hermanos ya saben quién soy, pero diré que… mi color de cabello no es oscuro. Es decir no es negro ni castaño tan oscuro. Solo por si alguna vez te interesó saber algo más de mí. Adiós, Boomer.


	20. 11 de junio de 2015

_Jueves 11 de junio de 2015_

No he podido ver tus reacciones al leer mis notas, y me hace falta verlas… aunque tal vez ya ni las leas y se las des de comer al perro (incluso si no tienes, se las das al de tu vecino). Me gustaría recibir una señal afirmando de que sigues leyendo las notas que te he hecho con mucho cariño, dedicación, y, últimamente, con muchas lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.


	21. 12 de junio de 2015

_Viernes 12 de junio de 2015_

¡Boomer! ¡No puedo creer que las sigas leyendo! ¡Y no puedo creer lo que decía tu nota! ¿En serio? ¿Hablas de verdad? ¿Sigues con esa convicción de que soy Melissa? ¡Dios! Yo no soy ella. Tu hermano, Brick personalmente puede jurarte de rodillas que yo no soy ella. Te quiero, Boomer.


	22. 15 de junio de 2015

_Lunes 15 de junio de 2015_

No seas tan apresurado… debes llevar más la calma. Entiende que si te mando las notas es porque no me atrevo a hablarte a la cara. Mucha cobardía, lo sé… pero tengo problemas con mi personalidad.

PD: Me iré a la playa toda una semana. Pero no te preocupes… ya le encargué a alguien de confianza que deje una nota en mi ausencia.

PDD: Me iré mañana, así que esta es la última nota que escribo con la verdadera percepción del día. Desde mañana, serán notas que deberás entender son "de situaciones imaginadas".

PDD: Te quiero, Boomer.


	23. 16 de junio de 2015

_Martes 16 de junio de 2015_

Hoy estoy en la playa, seguramente jugando en la arena con mis hermanas, o tratando de broncearme con mi madre. Algo que tengo en un cien por ciento seguro, es que te extraño.


	24. 17 de junio de 2015

_Miércoles 17 de junio de 2015_

La nota de hoy es corta… pero espero que ya hayas roto con Melissa, si es que volviste con ella... si no lo has hecho, pero lo quieres hacer… es tú decisión. Hasta mañana, Boomer.


	25. 18 de junio de 2015

_Jueves 18 de junio de 2015_

Seguramente esté lamentándome el hecho de que estoy pasando unas vacaciones completamente soltera. A veces, me dan ganas de decirte quién soy… pero mi cobardía es mayor. Muero por ver tu reacción al conocerme… pero quizás te defraude.


	26. 19 de junio de 2015

_Viernes 19 de junio de 2015_

Boomer… quiero que sepas que… hay veces en las que escucho una canción de… de Coldplay, porque a una de mis hermanas le gusta esa banda… en fin, escucho esa canción y me acuerdo de ti… La canción es Yellow… no sé por qué, pero me recuerda mucho a ti. Estoy segura de que la he de estar escuchando en la playa mientras veo la puesta de sol. Te quiero, Boomer. Xx.


	27. 22 de junio de 2015

_Lunes 22 de junio de 2015_

Lo más probable es que vuelva el miércoles, si no es porque a mi padre se le ha dado la gana de quedarse un poco más aquí en la playa. De ser así, puedes pedirle mi número a tus hermanos, pero hey, ni creas que sabrás quién soy. Lo digo en serio, ni siquiera tengo una foto mía, y mi nickname es el nombre de una canción… pero no es "Yellow", seguramente es… "Worth it", "Sk8er Boi", "Invaded", "All of me" no sé, pero es una canción. No soy tan estúpida como para poner mi nombre. Te quiero, Boomer xx.


	28. 23 de junio de 2015

_Martes 23 de junio de 2015_

¡Hola Boomer! Lo más probable es que hoy esté triste porque me devolveré a casa mañana… ¡Pero eso igual es lindo porque podré verte…! Quizás.

¡Algún día me gustaría abrazarte, Boomer!... pero no me presiones. Te quiero, Boomer. Xx.


	29. 24 de junio de 2015

_Miércoles 24 de junio de 2015_

 **(Número desconocido) "Love who loves you back".**

No volví hoy como esperé que fuese… pero bueno, tengo la nota escrita… dice: "Hay veces en las que pienso que tal vez tus labios saben a fresas… como el jugo de fresas". Cuando vuelva a Townsville te las dejaré, si quieres.


	30. 25 de junio de 2015

**(Número desconocido) "Love who loves you back".**

Nota: "¡Hola, Boomer! Ya quiero volver a Townsville… creo que es una gran posibilidad de que cuando vuelva, te vea aunque sea cinco minutos… pero esos cinco minutos serían los más bellos y preciados que alguna vez tendría. Te quiero, Boomer xx."


	31. 26 de junio de 2015

_Viernes 26 de junio de 2015_

 **(Número desconocido) "Jealous"**

Nota: El saber que hablas con otras chicas me deja un poco celosa, aunque sé que es culpa mía el que no hables conmigo. Quizás deba darte una pista sobre mí… Y bueno… me encanta la repostería. Otra cosa es que... debes pensar en todas las pistas que te he dado si piensas adivinar quién soy. Al decirte que me gustan las fresas... debió decirte algo ¿No?


	32. 29 de junio de 2015

_Lunes 29 de junio de 2015_

 **(Número desconocido) "** **Summertime Sadness** **"**

Nota: Sé con quién hablas, Boomer, y la verdad es que me pone muy… me pongo muy celosa al respecto… pero tampoco puedo presionarte, porque yo decidí ser anónima. A veces pienso en que quizás… no debí haberte mandado la nota con anonimato… quizás desde un principio debí decirte quién soy.


	33. 30 de junio de 2015

_Martes 30 de junio de 2015_

 **(Número desconocido) "Summertime Sadness"**

Nota: Quiero verte, Boomer. Quiero verte, quiero verte, quiero verte. Quiero gritarle al mundo que yo soy la chica que te manda notas, la que te quiere… la que… la que quiere estar contigo. Yo. Solo yo. Si alguien más siente algo parecido, estoy segura de que no ha hecho lo mismo que yo… porque sé que te hago sonreír con las notas y sé que estás sonriendo con esta. Juro Boomer, te juro que cuando vuelvas de tus vacaciones… te diré quién soy. Sí, te juro que lo haré.


	34. 1 de julio de 2015

_Miércoles 1 de julio de 2015_

 **(Número desconocido) "Summertime Sadness"**

Nota: Hoy vuelvo a Townsville. Así que supongo que si me dan tiempo, podré ir a dejarte las notas hoy o quizás mañana. De todas maneras, estoy contenta de haber vuelto… Quiero verte, Boomer. Te quiero xx.


	35. 2 de julio de 2015

_Jueves 2 de julio de 2015_

No sé cómo sentirme ante esto. Hoy te diré algo sobre mí, porque… quiero que tengas más o menos una idea de quién soy. Tal vez te sorprenda, o quizás no. No lo sé. Pero bueno, mi apellido es Utonium.


	36. 3 de julio de 2015

_Viernes 3 de julio de 2015_

No tengo idea de cómo tomarme tu mensaje… Hoy la verdad, no sabía qué nota escribirte, porque teoría, solamente te escribiría algo simple… pero tu mensaje me hizo cambiar la nota. Me llamaste "pequeña flor"… ¿Pequeña flor? ¿Crees que soy Buttercup? Mejor será que revises tus notas porque recuerdo haberte dicho que mi cabello es claro. Te quiero, Boomer xx.


	37. 6 de julio de 2015

_Lunes 6 de julio de 2015_

Me gustan mucho, mucho las fresas… sobretodo en jugo.


	38. 7 de julio de 2015

_Martes 7 de julio de 2015_

Boomer te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Por favor, cuídate mucho en tu viaje… ¡Cuídate!

PD: Lo siento, pero no leerás las notas que te dejo hasta que vuelvas de tu viaje… ¡Lo siento! Pero me duele más a mí que a ti… Te quiero, Boomer… por favor no lo olvides.


	39. 8 de julio de 2015

_Miércoles 8 de julio de 2015_

Ojalá no tengas problemas en tu viaje ¡Disfruta mucho!


	40. 9 de julio de 2015

_Jueves 9 de julio de 2015_

La verdad es que no es lo mismo ir a dejarte las notas como antes, la adrenalina no la siento, porque a pesar de que las luces se prenden (como también en mi casa por motivos de seguridad), sé que no estás ahí, así que no tengo miedo de que alguien me vea, porque sé que no eres tú.


	41. 10 de julio de 2015

_Viernes 10 de julio de 2015_

¿Es normal pensar en que te extraño si ni siquiera te conozco? ¡Maldito seas! ¡Porque te extraño! Espero estés bien. Te quiero, Boomer.

·

·

·

·

·

·

 **Nota:** No voy a actualizar "¿Una admiradora?" hasta que Boomer "vuelva".


	42. 13 de julio de 2015

_Lunes 13 de julio de 2015_

No quiero ser egoísta, pero espero que vuelvas pronto. Te quiero, Boomer.


	43. 14 de julio de 2015

_Martes 14 de julio de 2015_

¿Sabes qué más espero? Que no hayas conocido a ninguna otra chica… ya es suficiente "competir" con mi propia hermana… aunque a ella solo le agrades como un amigo que siempre quiso… y a mí como un novio que siempre quise… Te quiero, Boomer.


	44. 15 de julio de 2015

_Miércoles 15 de julio de 2015_

He estado viendo anime estos últimos días… y me encontré con uno… yaoi… ¡Pero no me tomes como pervertida! La trama es buena… muy buena. Quizás deberías verla… o quizás no… de todas maneras, ibas a saberlo tarde o temprano, por mi boca o por boca de mis hermanas.


	45. 16 de julio de 2015

_Jueves 16 de julio de 2015_

Necesito un mensaje tuyo… confírmame que estás vivo… por favor… ¡Confírmame que estás vivo! ¡Después de la noticia del avión no puedo estar tranquila!


	46. 17 de julio de 2015

_Viernes 17 de julio de 2015_

Boomer… por favor… ojalá tú no hayas estado en ese vuelo, ni tú ni tu familia… por favor… Boomer por favor… sé que no leerás esto hasta que vuelvas… así que te mandaré un mensaje…

 **(Número desconocido) "Wish you were here"**

Boomer, por favor, dime que estás vivo… te he dejado notas… pero vi la noticia de un accidente… solo dime si estás vivo…


	47. 20 de julio de 2015

_Lunes 20 de julio de 2015_

Me pone muy feliz saber que están bien. Como te dijo Buttercup, estoy feliz de que estés bien. Te quiero, Boomer.


	48. 21 de julio de 2015

_Martes 21 de julio de 2015_

BOOMER NO TENÍAS POR QUÉ HACRLO. SOLO ES UN MANGA... Aunque aprecio que hayas pensado en mí... gracias.


	49. 22 de julio de 2015

_Miércoles 22 de julio de 2015_

Boomer, ya quiero que vuelvas. Quiero verte, que nos cuentes a mí y a mis hermanas, pero más a mí, cómo te fue en el viaje... aunque claro, tus hermanos también... pero... ¡Dios! ¡Te quiero, Boomer!


	50. 23 de julio de 2015

_Jueves 23 de julio de 2015_

¿Sabes cuántos bombones he comido pensando en ti? ¿Sabes cuántas burbujas he soplado y reventado pensando en que juego contigo? ¿Sabes cuántas veces revisado mi ropa buscando la adecuada para cuando nos "conozcamos"? ¡Pues muchas que hasta yo perdí la cuenta! He revisado todos mis vestidos para buscar uno que combine con tu estilo algo "punk rock", pero la verdad es que todos son algo... no combinarían. Pero aún así, estoy segura de que tengo el indicado.

¡TE QUIERO, BOOMER!


	51. 24 de julio de 2015

_Viernes 24 de julio de 2015_

¡Boomer! ¿Te parece venir a mi casa el lunes a las siete, con tus hermanos? Quizás ese día te quede claro... quién soy. Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto. Sé que llegaste porque Butch me envió un mensaje y porque las notas que te dejé no estaban en el buzón.

¡TE QUIERO MUCHO, BOOMER!


	52. 27 de julio de 2015

_Lunes 27 de julio de 2015_

Cerca, cerca de descubrirme.


	53. 28 de julio de 2015

_Martes 28 de julio de 2015_

Muchas gracias por el manga… ¡De verdad gracias! Oye, tengamos una cita. Sí, creo que ya es hora de que tú y yo nos conozcamos ¿Te parece una buena idea?


	54. 15 de agosto de 2015

_Sábado 15 de agosto de 2015_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún no me respondes... ¿Qué pasa, Boomer? ¿Ya no quieres conocerme?


	55. 17 de agosto de 2015

_Lunes 17 de agosto de 2015_

Ya no sé qué pensar sobre ti… No tendrías por qué desilusionarte… a menos que te guste una de mis hermanas y esperes que ella sea la que te envíe las notas. Boomer, no quiero tener una mala impresión de ti… Incluso, tú eras el que quería conocerme en un principio.


	56. 22 de agosto de 2015

_Sábado 22 de agosto de 2015_

Como el lunes entramos a clases, espérame en la biblioteca, que fue el lugar donde tú y yo hablamos por primera vez.

PD: Lleva tu bicicleta, te hará falta para cuando quieras irte a casa.


	57. 7 de septiembre de 2015

_Lunes 7 septiembre de 2015_

Mi hermana y tus hermanos me han dicho que quieres hablar conmigo, remediar el daño, pero yo no estoy muy segura de querer hacer eso.

Sí, estoy dolida, muy dolida, porque a pesar de que te di muchas pistas sobre que era yo la chica que te mandaba las notas, insistías en que era otra persona, creo que ni siquiera sospechaste de mí.

Si te preguntas si te sigo queriendo la respuesta es sí, no lo voy a negar. Aunque hubo veces en las que pensé que debería olvidarme de ti.

Boomer yo también quiero hablar contigo, tengo que decirte muchas cosas... tenemos que decirnos muchas cosas.

Pero primero, deberías hablar con Blossom. Yo ya hablé con ella, y está algo... triste... deberías hablar con ella.

Hablemos el viernes, ¿Te parece?


	58. Epílogo

_30 de agosto de 2016_

Suerte en la universidad. Pasa por mi casa cuando termines, así tendremos una tarde juntos. Felices tres meses... Te quiero, Boomer.

Atte. Tu novia, Bubbles Abigail Utonium.


End file.
